User talk:Thisismyusername
Hi, Thisismyusername, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Y462 (Talk) 10:05, December 31, 2009 Yo! Hey, thanks G. I appreciate that, homie! Dakingpin 06:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) No problem Thanks, I edited and added to the articles on The Vault but I think I'll add to these articles for a change, besides...it looks like there arn't that many people on here. Rights Listen Thisismyusername page List of characters is not neded because every character has its page.About your rights i had to take your sysop priveleges because you keep to restore unnesesary page and you dont edit in last time.Thundergamer 10:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) As I said before some pages on characters redirect to the "List_of_characters_in_the_Hitman_series" page. Deleting such a page will break those links. Some of these links include characters from hitman silent assassin. . Remeber, whilst you have one preference other people have different tastes that is why wikia is based on the foundation of resepect and acceptance. So tell me what unecessary pages that you had problems with me restoring except for "List_of_characters_in_the_Hitman_series" and I will discuss with you why I had to restore them.Thisismyusername 01:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) User rights dispute Hi. I was told about a user rights dispute here on the wiki between you and Thundergamer. It seems that you were demoted based on a conflict of preferences as to how the wiki should be run. To try and resolve this and to see if the two of you can come to an agreement to work together, I’ve set you both with just admin rights (no bureaucrat rights) until you guys can come to a consensus. I’d like to see this resolved quietly without any problems so you two can work together to make this wiki the best it can be. Whenever you two have had a chance to talk, feel free to leave me a message on my user talk page here letting me know how it turns out. I can make any appropriate user rights adjustments when you do. Thanks. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Talk Hey Thisismyusername Bendon Rhea said we should talk so when you are free leave message on my talkpage.Thundergamer 08:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thisismyusername.You are right we should run this wiki together to make it better place.First what has bothered me that you edit rearly.Second you take information from wikipedia often(Stileto page,List of characters in Hitman series).And finnaly you deleted some characters pages based on your preferences without consulting me first.Thundergamer 07:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, first of all I am active, I was not active before because I am a tertiary student and could not find the time then, but I am back now for good. Because wikipedia is open source, you can copy information from there onto this wikia without any problems. Wikipedia is very accurate and is very useful and given that there is not much information on characters from Hitman series, it makes sense to use wikipedia information. Yes I regret deleting some of the characters page, i am sorry about that. just like wikipedia Agent 47 should have his own page because that page is the most edited and there is a lot of information on the wikipedia page. Everyone else should be on the List of characters in Hitman series because there is insufficient information (sometimes one sentence) for the character to have its own page. i hope this helps.Thisismyusername 03:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) All right I get why arent you active in last time but please try editing text with your words because why this wiki should exsist if everytnhing writen on it can be found on wikipedia.I stil think that characters should have its page because there is certanly more than one word to write about them.Have you read style guide for characters and targets?Thundergamer 06:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am a registered wikipedia editor and as such, some of the hitman character articles on wikipedia were written out by me. I like to keep the articles on wikipedia and wikia the same because it makes life easy. Characters such as in hitman 2 such as the general should be merged into one page as there is very little information for there to be a page. I have seen the character style guides and it is not practical for certain characters such as rex stanton because they lack famous quotes and appearance. that is why i prefer that they be combined on one page with the other characters. There are many ways of killing a target, I don't think gamers will like someone telling them how to kill a target because they like to learn for themselves or go crazy (without as much stealth kill as many guards and civilians before killing the target) so that is why i prefer that they be combined on one page with the other characters. --Thisismyusername 03:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC Yet again that is your opinion.This wiki is meant to be informative.I think it is stupid for minor number of characters to be on same page.And every target should have How to kill him,her heading in article.And please edit my talkpage when talking to me not yours.Thundergamer 07:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC)